


Try Some.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [27]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Actually a heart attack on buns, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Ultimate Burger, Unhealthy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Try some.”





	Try Some.

**27\. “Try some.”**

* * *

"Try some."

Dick's nose scrunched up cutely as he stared at the burger shoved into his face. Gently pulling Wally's hand back Dick scanned it before shaking his head.

"No thanks."

"Come on babe, it's amazing."

"It has bacon, sausage, chicken, coleslaw, chili, onion rings, and mushrooms on top of a normal burger. It's not amazing, it's heart attack on buns."

"Doesn't see the difference. So do you want to try some?"

"No."


End file.
